Punition sucrée
by Altalia
Summary: Pendant son apprentissage des règles de l'aristocratie, Ciel n'écoutant pas les directives de Sebastian, se voit être puni à maintes reprises. Malgré cet apprentissage laborieux, Ciel continue à tenir son rôle auprès de la Reine et doit se renseigner à propos d'un vendeur de poupées un peu particulières. Suite à cette mission, ils organisent un bal un peu spécial. Fiction corrigée.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fic Seb/ciel

produit par :

Éxoeldiela

 **C'est la même fiction, sauf qu'elle a été corrigée par les bons soins de notre très estimée bêta, j'ai nommée... _Resiliency6 !  
_**

Ce matin, je me réveille, ma vision encore trouble. Sebastian entre dans ma chambre pour ouvrir les lourds rideaux de ma fenêtre la lumière de l'aube se reflète alors sur mon visage endormi. Pendant que j'émerge de mon sommeil, Sebastian, comme à son habitude, me retire la couverture afin que je puisse prendre mon repas matinal. En ce beau jour d'été, il me propose un Earl Grey accompagné de scones à la confiture de cerises. Tandis qu'il m'habille, il énonce le programme de la journée :

« Nous commencerons la journée par un cours de danse, puis vous aurez l'obligation de lire le courrier...

\- Encore… ?!

\- C'est votre devoir envers la reine. » me dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage, puis il continue à m'énoncer l'ordre des activités qui rythmeront ma journée.

Ainsi commence celle-ci.

Alors qu'il me donne ses instructions concernant la danse, sur lesquelles je suis censé être attentif, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite pensant à des choses plus indispensables que ce... cet art inutile ! Hmmm...Un fondant au chocolat ! Il me regarde fixement et je crois que ma rêverie a été percée à jour.

« Jeune Maître, il me semble que vous ne m'avez point écouté.

\- Si ! Évidemment que je t'ai écouté...

\- Ainsi donc vous êtes en mesure de me reproduire les pas que je viens de vous montrer ?

-...

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... »

Après avoir dit cela, il s'approche de moi tel un prédateur et me regarde avec des yeux débordant d'envie. Comme à chaque fois que je ne l'écoute pas quand il me donne des cours, il avance son visage vers le mien et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Je vais être dans l'obligation de vous punir encore une fois, Jeune Maître. »

Il m'attrape violemment les poignets et me bloque avec son corps contre le mur de la salle de bal. Il commence alors à m'embrasser passionnément en essayant d'insérer sa langue voluptueuse dans ma bouche alors que je serre les dents, gêné de cet acte, comme toujours.

« Maître vous rougissez encore... » me dit-il en ricanant gentiment.

Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si cette situation est embarrassante... ! J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter déblatérer ses conseils tout compte fait, au lieu de penser à un bon fondant au chocolat...

Il parvient finalement à desserrer mes dents et y fait pénétrer sa langue. Je trouve cette sensation aussi gênante que délicieuse. Il le sait et en joue parfaitement bien. Sebastian maintient à présent mes deux poignets d'une seule main et commence à descendre la deuxième le long de mon corps tout en déboutonnant ma chemise. Il libère mes lèvres de son emprise et embrasse mon corps à présent à moitié nu, tout au long de sa descente. Il me retourne violemment et me fesse brutalement, m'arrachant un cri de surprise strident.

« Vous allez bien, Jeune Maître ?

\- O...oui...

\- Je continue dans ce cas. »

Il déboutonne alors mes pantalons et passe sa main sur mon caleçon, puis me regarde avec un regard vicieux. Il la récupère et enlève son gant à l'aide de ses dents. Puis il dépose à nouveau sa main sous mon caleçon tandis que je pousse un gémissement au contact de celle-ci, toute aussi froide qu'avertie. Il empoigne alors mon sexe et effectue de brusques mouvements de haut en bas. Alors que je commence à éprouver un certain plaisir face à ses gestes, il s'arrête, me mord l'oreille sans scrupules et me pince les fesses.

Décalant sa main vers mon intimité encore inviolée il dépose un doigt glacial sur mon anus et commence à l'enfoncer doucement. Un cri de douleur intense m'échappe alors. Des larmes commencent à poindre dans mes yeux.

« La punition a assez duré, vous allez être en retard sur votre planning, Jeune Maître. »

Il regarde mon visage au bord des larmes avec une expression de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Il doit se demander s'il ne m'a pas blessé. Il m'embrasse avec tendresse et lèche délicatement mes larmes qui viennent de couler.

 **Bien sûr si vous vous laisser un petit mot pour nous donner votre avis, on en sera que plus ravies !  
Et on y répondra avec plaisir ! (Par MP si possible, sinon dans le chapitre suivant)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Éxoelediela

 **Deuxième chapitre, également corrigé par Resiliency6 que je remercie de tout coeur !  
**

Je suis encore étourdi par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ressens toujours les sensations qu'il m'a procurées c'était à la fois désagréable mais en même temps si intense et plaisant.

Encore assis contre le mur de la salle de bal, Sebastian me toise d'un regard interrogatif et me demande :

« Y allons-nous ? »

Il m'aide alors à me relever et je le suis docilement jusqu'à mon bureau sans lui répondre.

Arrivés à destination, Sebastian me donne le courrier parmi lequel se trouve une lettre de la reine qu'il me lit à voix haute :

« Cher Comte,

J'aurai besoin de vos services à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, concernant un vendeur de poupées qui me paraît suspect.

Je vous demande donc d'enquêter sur cette affaire, en mon nom, afin de découvrir ce qu'il cache et si mes soupçons sont fondés.

Je vous remercie encore une fois.

Votre reine, Victoria. »

Après qu'il ait terminé de lire cette lettre royale, je le regarde et lui dit que nous allons chercher des renseignements plus précis. Il m'habille donc en conséquence et nous partons chez Lau, qui travaille dans l'ombre des sous-sols de la ville de Londres et qui sait pratiquement tout sur ce qui s'y passe. J'espère qu'il aura de plus amples informations sur cet homme…

Dans la voiture je regarde le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre. On vient de quitter le hameau du manoir et nous arrivons à la lisière de la forêt. Après avoir admiré un moment le paysage, je me tourne vers Sebastian et remarque qu'il m'observe fixement, tel un prédateur. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et se rapproche de moi. Il commence alors à m'embrasser tout en déboutonnant mes pantalons. Puis il lâche mes lèvres et, tout en regardant mon entre jambe, se met à genoux sur le sol de la voiture.

Il prend mon sexe entre ses mains, et commence à le mettre dans sa bouche. Il commence à le lécher goulûment et passionnément. Tandis que sa langue joue autour de mon gland, qui est la partie la plus sensible de cette zone, sa main commence à me masturber. Cette sensation est réellement agréable et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir intensément. Sebastian continue en jouant avec sa langue sur toute la surface de mon sexe et en tripotant sans interruption la même partie qu'avant avec sa main quand sa langue n'y est pas. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir ce qui fait sourire mon majordome. Je cache alors mon visage dans mes mains et il fait pénétrer mon sexe en entier dans sa bouche ...

Je m'empêche à nouveau de hurler de plaisir mais un gémissement se fait malgré tout entendre... C'est si bon... Sebastian, tout en gardant mon sexe dans sa bouche, continue de jouer avec sa langue en faisant des mouvements de plus en plus rapides de bas en haut... Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à venir... Je fais tout pour me retenir, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je souhaite que ça dure le plus longtemps possible même si je sais que je ne l'avouerai jamais... Au moment où je m'apprête à atteindre ma limite, Sebastian retire délicatement mon sexe de sa bouche et commence à me rhabiller. En voyant mon regard sûrement interloqué, il me dit en souriant :

« Jeune maître, nous sommes arrivés. »

Poussant un soupir de tristesse en même temps que de soulagement puisqu'il s'est arrêté avant que je n'éjacule dans sa bouche, Sebastian, qui était déjà descendu de la voiture me tend la main tout en me tenant la porte en continuant de me sourire. Je prends sa main en regardant ailleurs pour ne pas voir son visage et descend de la voiture.

A présent, nous entrons dans la demeure secrète de Lau qui, comme toujours, empeste l'opium... Après lui avoir expliqué ce pourquoi nous sommes là, nous lui demandons si lui et Ran Mao, sa sœur, savent quelque chose à propos de ce vendeur de poupées :

« Oui, je vois de quelle affaire vous me parlez, et je sais qui fabrique ces poupées mes sources m'en ont également parlé.

\- Dans ce cas si tu sais quelque chose de cette histoire. Que peux-tu nous en dire ?

\- Et bien je sais que les prix de ces poupées son très élevés, ce qui est dommage pour le consommateur... Peu de monde peut y avoir accès, pourtant elles sont très intéressantes, surtout pour nous les hommes... mais vous êtres sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre, Comte...

\- Et en quoi sont-elles si intéressantes pour les hommes, Lau, je te prie ? Une poupée est en général utilisée par les petites filles.

\- Les petites filles ?! Mais voyons Compte... ha mais ...vous ne vouliez pas parler des poupées gonflables ?

\- Même si je crois savoir de quoi tu parles, Lau, je te prie d'arrêter de divaguer et de nous parler du sujet qui nous amène ici, à savoir le vendeur de poupées qui préoccupe notre reine !

\- Monsieur le Comte est connaisseur à ce que je vois... je ne vois pas autre chose avec des poupées... Ah si ! Je me rappelle d'un événement dont un de mes subalternes m'a parlé des enfants sont retrouvés morts à leur domicile quelque temps après être passés dans une compagnie de jouets. Vous devriez peut être aller voir… Undertarcker, c'est bien ça ? Il me semble que vous avez déjà eu recourt à ses services dans le passé…

\- Il s'appelle Undertaker et on va effectivement aller le voir. C'est vraiment tout ce dont tu te rappelles, Lau ? Même pas le nom de la compagnie ou d'un des enfants retrouvés morts ou d'un qui aurait été sauvé juste à temps ?

\- Hum... oui c'est bien tout ce dont je me souviens, après je me suis davantage concentré sur l'affaire des poupées gonflables... C'est tout de même plus intéressant n'est-ce pas cher Comte ! S'exclama-t-il en riant haut et fort.

\- Idiot ! Sebastian ! On s'en va ! »

Nous quittons donc le repère de Lau avec, en bruit de fond, son rire tonitruant et incessant. De retour à la voiture, je regarde Sebastian le rouge aux joues. Lui, regarde la ville qui s'étend sous nos yeux, il a l'air serein et ne semble pas faire cas de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avant qu'on ne descende chez Lau. L'imitant, je regarde à mon tour par la fenêtre et me demande si, comme moi, il pense à ce qu'il m'a fait. Je m'interroge sur ce qu'il va faire. Va-t-il essayer de me toucher à nouveau ? J'aimerais tellement... et puis il n'a pas fini ce qu'il avait commencé après tout... Ce n'est pas le genre de Sebastian... Je ferme alors délicatement les yeux en espérant recevoir un de ses baisers...

Malheureusement je suis vite sorti de ma rêverie par mon majordome qui me touche l'épaule en me signalant que nous sommes arrivés… Déjà… ?!

Nous sommes à présent devant chez Undertaker, Sebastian se tenant devant moi, je regarde son dos, ainsi que sa grande main... Une envie irrésistible me prend de la saisir mais je reviens vite à la réalité : il faut enquêter pour Sa Majesté. Suivant mon majordome, j'entre dans la boutique d'Undertaker.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite cher Comte ?

\- Je viens pour des renseignements. As-tu entendu parler d'enfants morts après avoir acheté des jouets dans une certaine compagnie ?

\- Oui effectivement, je crois en avoir entendu parler mais tu connais le prix à payer pour ces renseignements, Comte. Fais-moi rire aux éclats !

\- Soit ! Sais-tu pourquoi les flamands roses lèvent une patte quand ils dorment ?

\- …

\- Parce que s'ils levaient les deux ils tomberaient ! »

Je m'attendais à une réaction, même minime, de la part d'Undertaker, mais il reste stoïque et aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Je me retourne alors vers Sebastian, lui demande de me laisser m'en occuper moi-même en essayant autre chose sans qu'il n'intervienne, et je me jette sur Undertaker sans le prévenir, le chatouillant et le faisant rire aux éclats. Après avoir obtenu sa « paye », si l'on peut dire, Undertaker nous procure les informations dont nous avions besoin.

Ainsi on apprend que la compagnie à l'origine de la vente de ces poupées est la compagnie de jouets King Toys qui est une de mes principales concurrentes. Les poupées vendues sont à des prix abordables pour un membre de la haute société sans avoir besoin d'être riche. Elles sont jolies et bien dessinées, mais ont une particularité à ne pas sous-estimer. La nuit, lorsque les enfants dorment, elles se réveillent, se lèvent, et torturent puis tuent les enfants auxquels elles appartiennent et ce, peu importe l'âge de l'enfant. À ce jour, quinze enfants ont été retrouvés morts dans leurs chambres sans raison selon Scotland Yard. À présent que nous sommes en possession de toutes ces informations, nous pouvons continuer l'enquête et entrer dans le vif du sujet. Cette situation a commencé en Angleterre depuis près d'un mois déjà et elle n'a que trop traînée.

Nous montons à présent dans la voiture pour revenir au manoir. Assis à ma place sur la banquette, pensant encore à ce que m'a fait Sebastian ainsi qu'à l'avancée de l'enquête, je me sens partir lentement vers les bras de Morphée. Arrivés à ma demeure, mon majordome me réveille tendrement afin que je descende. Je m'installe à mon bureau attendant que Sebastian m'apporte mon goûter.

« Aujourd'hui je vous propose un fondant au chocolat accompagné de sa crème anglaise et agrémenté de crème chantilly.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu être plus généreux sur la crème chantilly, Sebastian !

\- Navré. »

Sur ce, je commence à déguster mon goûter de bon appétit. Hmmm ... Un fondant au chocolat ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'en rêvais ! Oh y en a déjà plus ! Sebastian me retire mon assiette et m'attache sur ma chaise de bureau. Une minute... M'ATTACHE SUR MA CHAISE DE BUREAU ?!

« Sebastian, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

\- J'ai le droit à mon goûter moi aussi Maître.

\- Ton... goûter ?

\- Oui. »

À ce moment, et après avoir vérifié que je suis bien attaché et ne peux bouger, le traître appose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout en continuant à m'embrasser, il déboutonne ma chemise et prend une coupelle de crème chantilly qu'il avait cachée à ma gourmandise... (Il aurai pu en rajouter sur mon fondant)... Après en avoir déposé sur le bout de ses lèvres, il m'embrasse de nouveau tandis qu'avec son autre main, il étale sur moi le reste de chantilly.

Une fois son baiser terminé, il lèche ce qu'il a déposé sur mon corps. Un frisson me parcourt et je devine à son air satisfait qu'il a bien décelé la réaction que son acte m'a procurée… Alors qu'il a pratiquement mangé tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon torse, il déboutonne mes pantalons et agrippe mon sexe dans sa main droite, tandis qu'avec l'autre, il me soulève légèrement et retire le bas de mes vêtements... Je le regarde gêné et horriblement rouge, en me demandant ce qu'il est sur le point de me faire cette fois... En sentant ses doigts passer sur mon anus, je commence à me débattre. En vain… Il est bien trop fort pour moi… Lui en souriant, et moi en gémissant, il ramène sa main gauche à sa bouche pour enlever son gant, puis la ramène près de « l'entrée défendue ».

Il commence à rentrer son doigt sous les cris de plaisirs que je ne peux retenir… C'est une sensation vraiment étrange… mais que j'aime au plus haut point… Il l'enfonce de plus en plus profondément et accélère ses mouvements. Mes cris les épousent parfaitement.… Alors que je pensais avoir trouvé l'extase, Sebastian retire son doigt… et en insère un deuxième…

Tout en continuant le même rituel, lui avec ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides et moi avec mes cris de plus en plus forts, il commence à me masturber avec sa main qui ne faisait jusque-là que tenir mon sexe… Si seulement je pouvais bouger… Mais c'est aussi cet emprisonnement qui rend les choses aussi excitantes… Je dois vraiment être étrange pour penser comme ça… Après avoir crié de toutes mes forces sous ce plaisir intense, mon majordome enfonce un troisième doigt…

Ce que je pensais être mon cri le plus intense me semble à présent être un cri d'enfant… Des larmes commencent à couler de mes yeux… De plaisir mais aussi parce que ça fait horriblement mal… Continuant à me masturber et à faire ses mouvements à l'intérieur de moi, Sebastian me dévore des yeux… Puis me dévore littéralement les lèvres… Étouffant ainsi mon dernier cri de jouissance avant que je n'éjacule sur son costume de service…

« Jeune maître… Mon costume est tout sale maintenant…

\- Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même idiot !… C'est pas ma faute à moi si… Et arrête de rire ! … Va te changer plutôt… Idiot…

\- Bien monsieur. »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'il me détache et part nettoyer son costume. Après l'avoir regardé quitter la pièce, je dépose mon visage dans le creux de mes bras et de mes genoux en repensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer… À son retour, sans un mot, Sebastian me change et m'accompagne à ma chambre afin que je dorme avant de continuer notre enquête demain… Maintenant qu'il m'a changé, il quitte la pièce, me laissant seul dans ma chambre noire à repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt.

« Bonne nuit Sebastian. » Chuchoté-je dans le silence de la nuit.

 **Comment l'avez trouvé ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Éxoelediela

 **Encore une fois, je remercie ma bêta qui a corrigé ce chapitre d'une main de maître ! Merci _Resiliency6 !  
_**

Je sens quelque chose d'humide contre mes lèvres… Sûrement un rêve… C'est étrange, on dirait les lèvres de Sebastian… Je dois vraiment être en train de rêver… C'est bizarre que mon subconscient me fasse sentir ça… Hum… De la lumière ?

« Il est l'heure de vous lever, Jeune Maître. »

C'était vraiment un rêve ou… ? Je suis perdu… Ça me semblait si réel, mais c'est sûrement à cause d'hier… Ce matin, après avoir repris mes esprits, Sébastian m'annonce, comme tous les jours, mon  
petit-déjeuner ainsi que l'emploi du temps de la journée qui consistera à enquêter pour la reine.

« Ce matin, je vous servirais du porridge ainsi qu'un thé Darjeeling. »

Après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner, nous nous apprêtons à partir pour le lieu de vente des poupées de notre enquête.

Nous arrivons au magasin de jouets de la compagnie King Toys. Ils ont un panel de jeux divers et variés tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, mais de mon point de vue pas aussi biens que ceux de ma société. Même objectivement, ils ont l'air moins finis, de moins bonne qualité, bâclés et ils ne donnent pas très envie de jouer avec eux. Leurs yeux sont ternes, sans vie et chez eux ne transparaît aucune once de gaieté comme dans ce que nous vendons aux enfants. Ça peut paraître bizarre dit comme ça, mais malgré la beauté de leurs jouets et poupées, je comprends à présent pourquoi seulement quinze poupées ont été vendues jusqu'à aujourd'hui : elles ne donnent pas envie de jouer et sont absolument sans vie… Même si, avec des poupées, c'est paradoxal à dire.

Après ces quelques minutes passées à regarder les jouets dans la vitrine, nous rentrons enfin dans le magasin. Derrière le comptoir se tient un homme élégant aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs. Il a un haut de forme sur la tête et est habillé d'un costume noir avec une cravate assortie et une chemise blanche. Il nous accueille aimablement :

« Bonjour Messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- Je vous remercie mais nous allons d'abord regarder ce que vous avez.

\- Bien, si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas. »

À présent nous commençons l'analyse des poupées en les regardant sous tous les angles. À première vue elles semblent tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais nous savons tous les deux, que ce n'est pas le cas. Les poupées sous nos yeux sont blondes en grande majorité, avec de jolis reflets châtains et des yeux bruns ou noirs. Elles font à peu près la taille de mon avant-bras et sont aussi froides que la glace. Leurs visages ne présentent aucun sourire, ils n'ont aucune histoire à raconter, mais les robes qu'elles portent sont d'une rare élégance.

Sébastian se tourne vers moi et me dit qu'il a remarqué un détail qui lui semble important. Je le rejoins et il me montre les doigts d'une des poupées qui montrent le chiffre quatre. Regardant son expression, j'ai soudain peur de comprendre. Mais ça ne peut pas être ça, pas vrai ? Maintenant que j'ai vu ce détail grâce à mon majordome, je remarque que toutes les poupées ont l'air de compter quelque chose. Je n'ose pas penser à ce que çela signifie...

« Monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît, pourrait-on avoir un renseignement ?

\- Que puis-je faire pour votre bon plaisir, Messieurs ?

\- Les poupées ont l'air… de compter sur leurs doigts ?

\- Voyons Messieurs ! Des poupées qui comptent sur leurs doigts ?! Sans vouloir vous offenser, mon bon Monsieur, ceci est ridicule !

\- Oui je trouve aussi. Mais pourtant, alors qu'elles ont été crées au même moment à peu près, si j'en crois les écriteaux, ces deux poupées-ci montrent deux chiffres différents sur leur main gauche : l'une le chiffre quatre et l'autre le chiffre trois.

\- C'est sûrement un défaut de fabrication Monsieur ou alors vous avez une trop grande imagination.

\- Très bien. J'aimerais acheter une poupée blonde qui a la bouche ouverte comme si elle était prête à raconter une histoire… Auriez-vous cela par hasard ?

\- Et bien… Oui je dois en avoir une en réserve. »

Maintenant qu'il est parti, je demande à Sébastian de le suivre afin qu'il sache où sont les poupées pour pouvoir les détruire plus tard. Ils reviennent une dizaine de minutes plus tard à quelques secondes d'intervalle et le vendeur a dans les bras un paquet ressemblant à un bébé.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, monsieur. Cette poupée, ainsi que toutes les autres de cette année portent le doux prénom de Chackyo.

Sur ce, il me dévoile une poupée blonde aux yeux aussi noirs que sa peau est blanche. Elle porte une petite robe rose et rouge toute en dentelle et en mousseline. Ses lèvres purpurines sont entrouvertes comme si elle allait nous dire quelque chose et j'attends avec impatience de savoir ce qu'elle a à nous raconter. Après avoir payé la poupée nous rentrons au manoir.

Après être rentrés, je pose dans ma chambre la poupée que nous venons d'acheter et Sebastian m'accompagne à la salle d'eau où il commence à me déshabiller afin qu'il puisse me donner mon bain. La bassine déjà remplie d'eau chaude, je rentre dedans, et à mon plus grand effarement Sébastian, mon majordome, me rejoint dans le baquet.

« Sébastian, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais à l'intérieur de cette bassine ?

\- Je viens vous laver, Jeune maître...

\- D'habitude, tu ne rentres pas dans la bassine, et pourtant tu réussis quand même à me laver !

\- Les habitudes sont faites pour être changées, Maître. »

Franchement, que puis-je répondre à ça ? Il s'avance alors vers moi avec son regard de prédateur. J'essaye de me reculer le plus possible mais la bassine est malheureusement trop petite et étroite pour nous deux et m'empêche donc de bouger comme je le voudrais… Sebastian, accroupi dans le baquet, me porte alors à bout de bras et me dépose sur ses jambes. Il commence alors à m'embrasser tout en tenant ma tête avec une main et en descendant l'autre vers mes parties intimes.

L'eau qu'il y a entre sa main, qui me caresse sensuellement, et ma peau accentue mes sensations et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. La main du diable continue de descendre et atteint enfin mes parties intimes. À ce moment je me sens rougir et Sebastian sourit contre mes lèvres. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, il enfonce deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Un cri de surprise, de douleur mais aussi de plaisir sort alors de ma bouche. La sensation éprouvée dans l'eau est si différente que d'habitude…

J'ai l'impression de ressentir chaque geste, chaque caresse encore plus intensément. La main qui était occupée à tenir ma tête contre ses lèvres descend jusqu'à mon sexe dans le but de me divertir de la douleur que je ressens et je l'oublie bien vite sous les sensations que ses doigts me procurent. Alors que je commence à gémir sous le plaisir, Sébastian rajoute un troisième doigt et des larmes inondent mes yeux à cause de la douleur. Sa main sur mon sexe reprend immédiatement ses mouvements de haut en bas qu'elle avait temporairement arrêtés et je sens le plaisir revenir petit à petit. Je voudrais pouvoir admirer son torse sans ce haut d'uniforme qui cache son corps à ma vue… Profitant qu'il ralentisse un peu, je lui demande, le rouge aux joues :

« Sébastian… Tu vas attraper froid… Je… Tu devrais enlever ta veste et ta chemise…

\- Jeune Maître, un démon ne tombe jamais malade et ne prend pas froid.

\- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter un minimum pour toi…

\- Oui Maître, mais vu comme vous rougissez je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la seule et unique raison. »

Il retire enfin son haut et je rougis plus encore. En plus de mon entre-jambe qui brûle, je sens mes joues commencer à chauffer. Il possède un torse magnifique ! Bien dessiné, musclé mais pas trop et je suppose que son toucher serait doux. Il colle alors son torse humide contre le mien et enfonce ses doigts encore plus profondément. Je frissonne d'excitation… C'est la première fois que nous sommes aussi proches l'un de l'autre... Enfin bien sûr il avait déjà vu mon corps mais pour moi, c'est la première fois… Il continue à bouger ses doigts mais arrête ses mouvements sur mon sexe, qui ne sont plus nécessaires au vu du plaisir incommensurable qu'il me procure. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de ressentir un tel plaisir !

Alors que je continue de m'exalter sur la vue, ainsi que sur ces sensations qui s'offrent à moi, Sébastian m'envoûte de son regard et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il enfonce un quatrième doigt… Un hurlement strident s'échappe de ma gorge serrée et il reprend ses mouvements sur mon sexe abandonné. Le plaisir revient au grand galop et, dans l'eau de la baignoire, je laisse s'écouler la substance blanche qui sort de mon pénis… Sébastian, tout en regardant ce spectacle, ne peut s'empêcher de rire légèrement…

Après cet acte, Sébastian sort de la baignoire et me lave comme à son habitude. Je suis encore gêné et exalté par ce qu'il vient de me faire. Une fois le bain fini, nous regagnons ma chambre après avoir dîné. Sebastian me change et je me glisse sous les couvertures alors qu'il me borde. Avant de partir, en emportant avec lui le chandelier, il m'embrasse sur le front me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

À présent que je suis seul dans ma chambre vide, je me rappelle que la poupée est toujours posée sur une table au fond de ma chambre. Je la regarde et il me semble que ses yeux, noirs au départ, brillent de reflets rouges… Ce constat me fait un peu peur mais, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, je m'endors sans tarder.

Un bruit me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde partout dans ma chambre, l'oreille aux aguets. Soudain j'aperçois la poupée Chackyo qui est descendue de la table et s'avance vers mon lit les yeux rouges et un sourire diabolique sur le visage…

 **Une petite review pour un petit avis ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Éxoelediela

 **Toujours corrigé par _Resiliency6,_ on vous présente, le chapitre suivant ! _  
_**

 **Dans celui-ci, il y a un passage de torture, que nous avons spécifié comme tel. Si vous ne voulez pas le lire, vous pouvez tout à fait le passer, cela n'influera pas la suite de l'histoire pour vous !**

La poupée s'avance lentement vers moi et, alors que j'allais hurler le nom de Sebastian, elle se jette soudainement sur moi pour me bâillonner de sa main, empêchant ainsi tout son de franchir mes lèvres.

Afin qu'elle ait les mains libres, Chackyo me bâillonne avec mon cache-œil et m'attache les mains aux barreaux de lit avec le ruban qui me sert de nœud papillon, tous les deux posés sur ma table nuit. Sa figure se rapproche ensuite de la mienne et elle affiche un sourire prenant la moitié du visage, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Me fixant avec ce sourire, elle lève ses mains devenues aiguisées, et les abats plusieurs fois sur mon visage.

La poupée descend ensuite du lit, me laissant le visage rouge des plaies qu'elle m'a infligées et va chercher le tisonnier de la cheminée. En remontant sur mon lit, elle fait tourner sa tête plusieurs fois à 360° en ricanant d'une voix stridente.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à me porter un coup au visage qui me semble fatal, je distingue dans le noir un de ses doigts qui se lève doucement. À ce moment, je comprends que mes soupçons étaient fondés. Le nombre de doigts levés sur les mains des poupées du magasin, montre le nombre de victimes. Arrêtant de penser, je prends soudain peur en voyant le tisonnier se rapprocher de mon visage… Je ne peux pas appeler Sebastian, mes mains sont liées et je ne peux pas me défendre. En plus, elle n'a pas fait suffisamment de bruit pour alerter qui que ce soit.

Je ferme les yeux par réflexe, attendant que le coup tombe. À ce moment un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre et j'ouvre les yeux soudainement. Sebastian est là tenant la tête de Chackyo dans une main et son corps dans l'autre. Je le regarde, le souffle coupé par la peur. Après avoir décapité la poupée et l'avoir jetée dans la cheminée Sebastian s'approche de moi et me détache les mains avant de m'enlever le  
cache-œil qui couvre ma bouche.

« T'en a mis du temps !

\- Veuillez m'excuser Jeune Maître…

\- Tu jouais avec des chats encore une fois ?!

\- …

\- Évidemment ! Tu es irrécupérable ! »

Sur ce, il m'embrasse et me murmure à l'oreille :

« Je vais me faire pardonner comme il se doit. »

À ces mots, le rouge me monte aux joues tandis que Sebastian me déshabille sensuellement.

Tout en m'embrassant, il s'allonge à mes côtés et commence à me peloter les fesses. Ses doigts s'avancent vers mes parties intimes et saisissent mon pénis qu'ils masturbent doucement. En continuant de jouer avec sa main, il me colle le torse et la tête sur le lit et me surélève le fessier. Sebastian m'embrasse le long de la colonne vertébrale tout en descendant et s'arrête au niveau de mes fesses. Je sens alors sa langue me pénétrer. Gémissant, je prononce son prénom à moitié, avant qu'il ne fasse des mouvements à l'intérieur avec sa langue. Je pousse alors un hurlement de plaisir.

Il la fait tourner à l'intérieur de moi comme s'il léchait une friandise… J'ai l'impression de me faire dévorer comme un bonbon.

« Je... Je vais… ».

Soudain, je hurle de plaisir et me sens pré-jouir sur les draps propres jusque-là. À mon plus grand regret, je le sens retirer sa langue, vite remplacée par deux doigts. Il fait quelques mouvements rapides et en rajoute un troisième presque immédiatement. Je pousse encore un cri de jouissance et je sais qu'il va profiter pleinement de mon plaisir.

En effet, je le sens bouger dans mon dos et la douleur que je ressens m'apprend qu'il vient d'enfoncer un quatrième doigt. J'aimerais tellement qu'il m'enfonce autre chose… J'aimerais sentir son… Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?! C'est insensé, je ne suis pas censé aimer ça… Mais vu la façon dont je cris… C'est sur ces pensées que l'essence de mon plaisir se répand sur mon lit. Déjà ?! J'aurais voulu tenir plus longtemps… Mais c'était tellement… Oh ! Sebastian me retourne à nouveau et met mon sexe dans sa bouche afin de le nettoyer de ma semence. Je me demande quel goût ça peut avoir… Je me demande surtout quel goût a celle de Sebastian… Après qu'il ait terminé de laver mon pénis avec sa langue, mon majordome me porte et me pose sur la chaise pendant qu'il change mes draps.

Il me rhabille ensuite de mon habit de nuit avant de me border et je n'ai que le temps de le voir quitter ma chambre avant de tomber de fatigue.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris mon déjeuner, nous retournons voir le vendeur, maintenant que nos doutes sont confirmés. Sur le chemin, je raconte à Sebastian ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir, à propos de Chackyo qui a levé un doigt lorsqu'elle était su r le point de me donner la mort.

Arrivés à destination, nous nous apercevons que le magasin est vide. J'ordonne alors à Sebastian de fouiller toutes les pièces et de détruire la moindre partie d'une de ces poupées démoniaques. Tandis qu'il exécute mon ordre, je retourne voir les poupées.

À ce moment, le vendeur sort d'une porte dérobée cachée dans le mur et m'emporte avec lui. Nous atterrissons dans une petite pièce sombre, humide et froide qui me glace les os. Tandis que je regarde les toiles d'araignées qui m'entourent, je sens le vendeur derrière moi et la seconde suivante, un bâillon me barre la bouche et des cordes s'enroulent autour de mes pieds et de mes poings. Il passe devant moi et me plaque violemment au sol sur une espèce de tapis fin. Je me retrouve sur le dos, le vendeur allongé de tout son poids sur moi.

« Alors comme ça, tu es en vie et tu as tout découvert n'est-ce pas, Ciel Phantomhive ? Je me suis renseigné sur toi : « le Chien de la Reine ». Malheureusement pour toi… Je vais devoir te faire taire à tout jamais... Ah et ne t'en fait pas, ton majordome ne nous trouvera pas ici… »

 **Scène de torture**

Tout en ricanant, il s'éloigne de moi pour se diriger vers un carton gondolé le long du mur. Profitant du fait qu'il est loin, j'essaie de me débarrasser du lien qui m'obstrue la bouche. Il revient vers moi avec ce qui ressemble à un fouet à lanières de cuir. Il l'abat plusieurs fois sur mon torse, les bouts de cuir déchirant mes vêtements. Lorsque qu'il l'abaisse encore plus fortement sur ma peau à présent découverte, je hurle de douleur, mes cris retenus par le bâillon. Je le vois alors sourire de façon aussi affreuse que la poupée l'avait fait alors qu'elle allait me donner la mort. Il retourne le fouet, arrachant mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Il recule pour me regarder avec les yeux pleins de… désir ?! Et quand il s'approche à nouveau de moi, sa main tenant le fouet, se dirige immédiatement vers mon intimité. Je me débats encore plus farouchement avec mon bâillon et essaie de lui asséner un coup avec mes mains. Il ricane et bloque mes poignets dans une de ses mains, la deuxième commençant à enfoncer le manche du fouet à l'intérieur de moi. Je hurle, de douleur, de honte et d'agacement parce que cela ne sert à rien à cause du bâillon. Alors qu'il a enfoncé le manche du fouet à moitié, j'essaie à nouveau de lui donner un coup, cette fois avec mes jambes et parvient enfin à lui mettre un coup de pied dans le genou…

« Espèce de... Tu vas voir, sale chien ! »

Furieux il me retourne et part chercher une sorte de pinces coupantes, dans le même carton où il a pris le fouet… En revenant il me jette un regard de psychopathe et s'approche de mon pénis, s'apprêtant certainement à me le sectionner. À ce moment-là, je réussi à me défaire du bandeau qui me barre la bouche et je hurle le prénom de Sebastian. Je le vois apparaître un dixième de seconde plus tard. Son regard est rouge sang et contient toute la haine du monde. Il s'approche de mon ravisseur, le plaque contre le mur, lui arrache ses vêtements et prend la petite lampe de chevet qui se trouve à côté de nous avant de la lui enfoncer dans l'anus.

« Tu vas payer pour mon Maître, ordure ! »

Sur ces mots Sebastian enfonce encore plus profondément la lampe de chevet et sur un cri de douleur effroyable, le vendeur rend son dernier souffle.

 **Fin de la scène de torture**

« Je suis navré que vous ayez assisté à ce triste spectacle Jeune Maître. »

La mine un peu contrite, il me porte comme une princesse et me raccompagne jusqu'à ma demeure, laissant derrière nous le corps pourrir dans l'humidité de la petite pièce sombre. Arrivés dans ma chambre, il me dépose délicatement sur le lit et s'allonge sur moi tout en m'embrassant.

« Je vais soigner vos blessures, Jeune Maître. »

Il me retourne alors sur le ventre et commence à embrasser mes blessures causées par le fouet. Après avoir nettoyé le sang qui coulait de mes plaies, il m'embrasse dans le cou et commence à me faire un suçon, tandis qu'il abaisse sa main pour me caresser le bas du ventre.

Son suçon accomplit, il descend le long de mon corps tout en me caressant et, sa bouche en face de mon anus, il lèche le contour avant d'y enfoncer sa langue. Un gémissement sort alors de ma gorge… Après quelques minutes, Sebastian se décide à enfoncer un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois sous mes cris de douleur, mais surtout de plaisir. Mon majordome, rapprochant son visage vers mon oreille, me murmure :

« Je vais laver en profondeur l'affront qui vous a été fait, Jeune Maître… Personne à part moi n'a le droit de vous toucher…

\- Que ?!... »

Sur ces mots, Sebastian relève légèrement mon bassin et enfonce un long et gros objet dur en moi… Cette sensation… Ça ne peut pas être… Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un hurlement de douleur s'échappe de ma gorge… Cette sensation… Cette chaleur… C'est complètement différent du fouet… Mais c'est plus gros… J'ai l'impression d'être écartelé… Je suis certain qu'il s'agit de son… J'arrive à tourner ma tête afin de voir ce que j'ai en moi… Son pénis est bien là… Je sens qu'il ne bouge pas et je l'en remercie… Le temps… que je m'adapte…

Un sourire s'esquisse sur le visage de Sebastian qui n'avait alors que rentré son sexe sans faire le moindre geste en moi. Soudain il commence à faire des mouvements de vas et viens lents… Tout en douceur et en tendresse, j'ai l'impression… Je sens la douleur disparaître petit à petit et le plaisir arriver… Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir à chaque poussée qu'il fait.

« Ha… ha… ha… Seba… haaa… Sebastian… je… pour… pourquoi ?…

\- Je vous avais prévenu Jeune Maître je suis le seul à pouvoir vous toucher…

\- Sebastiaaaan…

\- Je vous aime, Monsieur… »

C'est juste avant cette dernière phrase que je jouis.

Alors que je reprends ma respiration je me rappelle de ces mots qu'il a prononcés avant de venir à son tour… C'était une illusion de ma part ou il me les a vraiment dits ?

« Sebastian… Je rêve, ou tu as dit que…

\- Il est l'heure de vous coucher, Jeune Maître. Demain, nous organiserons un bal en l'honneur de votre réussite. Ce fût une affaire compliquée qui mérite une fête pour sa résolution…

\- Dans ce cas je te laisse tout organiser pour demain.

\- Bien entendu. Bonne nuit Jeune Maître. »

Alors qu'il sort de ma chambre, je me glisse sous les couvertures et essaie de m'endormir. Néanmoins, sans que cela ne m'étonnes, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je repense à la journée d'aujourd'hui… La poupée… La scène avec le vendeur… Sebastian… Ai-je bien entendu ces mots ? Ou les  
ai-je simplement rêvés ? M'a-t-il vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait ? Lui, un démon que je croyais incapable de ressentir tous sentiments humains ? Malgré toutes ces pensées qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête, je sens les bras de Morphée qui m'attirent de plus en plus…  
Je me réveille en pleine nuit… Un cauchemar… Sebastian est déjà dans ma chambre… J'ai probablement dû crié…

« Jeune Maître tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vous ai entendu hurler mon nom.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé dans mon rêve.

\- Sûrement rien d'important. Rendormez-vous, je reste à vos côtés. »

Encore gêné de sa présence si près de moi suite à ce qu'il s'est passé auparavant, je m'enfouis sous mes draps et lui demande, le rouge aux joues, de partir de ma chambre.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je ne serai pas sûr que vous dormez d'un sommeil profond.

\- Alors lève-toi de mon lit et prends ma chaise pour t'asseoir. »

Sur ces mots, en enlevant mon drap, il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et me borde puis va s'installer sur une chaise comme je le lui ai demandé.

 **On est ouvertes à tous les avis !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 première partie

Éxoelediela

 **Malgré la fin qui approche, c'est toujours notre très chère _Resiliency6_ qui a corrigé ce chapitre, et nous l'en remercions très fort !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

J'ouvre les yeux et, tournant la tête vers la droite, j'aperçois Sebastian toujours assis sur la même chaise. Il n'a sans doute pas bougé de la nuit et m'a regardé dormir… C'est ce que je pensais avant de voir mon petit déjeuné qui m'attend sur la table, comme tous les matins. Il s'agit d'une tarte aux fraises accompagnée d'un thé à la vanille.

« Jeune maître, vous n'avez pas oublié que nous avons aujourd'hui votre bal en l'honneur de la réussite de votre mission ?

\- Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de le faire ? Tu sais bien que toutes ces mondanités me montent à la tête !

\- C'est l'occasion pour vous de montrer à Mr. Aloïs Trancy et à son majordome que nous valons mieux qu'eux !

\- Soit. Mais je veux tous les majordomes en robe alors ! Ce sera mon lot de consolation.

-… »

C'est sur ces mots que j'entame ma journée. La matinée ainsi que l'après-midi passèrent très vite puisque j'étais occupé à travailler mes leçons du jour.

Le soir venu nous accueillons les invités venus pour le bal. Sebastian qui tient la porte aux invités et les reçoit comme il se doit, a dû se soumettre à ma condition selon laquelle tous les majordomes doivent être habillés en fille. Ainsi, il porte une robe de satin noir fabriquée en France par les plus grands couturiers. Sa robe est recouverte de voiles de soie et elle descend jusqu'aux chevilles. Le haut de cette merveille est constitué d'un corset noir avec des fils de soie plus clairs. Je sais que dans son corset il a mis du coton en guise de poitrine… Même si cela me fait bizarre de voir Sebastian en robe… Je dois avouer qu'il est magnifique dans cette tenue… Lui, l'homme froid et rigide s'est, pour mon plus grand plaisir, plié à ma directive…

Arrivés les premiers, Aloïs et son majordome m'honorent de leur présence à ce bal. Tandis que Aloïs est vêtu de ses habits de soirée, Claude, quant à lui, porte une robe bleue venant d'Italie. Elle est faite de plusieurs voiles de mousseline et d'un ruban de satin pour rehausser la taille. Le haut est également constitué d'un bustier et je pense qu'il a également utilisé du coton pour faire office de poitrine. Même si sa robe est d'une beauté sans pareille… Je trouve qu'elle ne lui va pas… Ce bleu sur lui fait un peu tâche et ne lui colle pas au teint… De plus, la taille de la robe ne lui sied pas et il est beaucoup moins attrayant dans sa robe que Sebastian dans la sienne.

Grell est le deuxième à arriver. En voyant Sebastian, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir le rouge aux joues et de lui sauter au cou. Sebastian l'évite et lui porte un coup à l'abdomen tout en souriant avant de le conduire à la salle. Grell, majordome et Shinigami, porte une robe de mariée rouge et blanche. Une brettelle blanche se pose sur son épaule tandis que l'autre est dénudée. Un long drapé de satin rouge s'étant de sa poitrine jusqu'au sol et le recouvre créant ainsi une traîne autour de lui. Seul un ruban blanc et des broderies blanches démarquent cette robe magnifique.

Je vois à présent arriver le Prince Soma accompagné d'Agni, son majordome. Comme tous les autres, Agni s'est, pour le temps d'une soirée, déguisé en fille. Il est vêtu de ses couleurs, vert et jaune. Sa robe descend jusqu'au sol et des dentelles jaunes sur le côté relèvent un peu la forme de la robe. À sa taille apparaît une ceinture jaune bordée de blanc qui est attachée par un joli nœud papillon dans son dos. Selon moi, si l'on excepte Sebastian, c'est lui qui, pour le moment, porte le mieux sa robe.

Maintenant qu'à peu près tous les invités sont arrivés, dont ceux qui n'ont pas de majordomes, je passe dans la salle de bal, suivi de Sebastian qui retournera à la porte si besoin est.

Bard qui est déjà là à s'occuper des invités, porte une robe blanche bordée de perles de nacre. Le haut de sa robe est un bustier avec de la dentelle blanche en guise de manches et elle recouvre également le haut de son décolleté et de ses épaules. Le bustier quant à lui, ainsi que le bas de la robe est brodé de fines pierres de topaze bleu rappelant le ciel d'un jour d'été. Sa robe effleure le sol et les perles ainsi que les topazes brillent au soleil à chacun de ses pas.

Malgré la beauté de cette robe, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire intérieurement en le voyant. En effet sa carrure avec cette tenue donne un aspect assez… comique.

Jusque-là, tous les majordomes masculins ont quand même fait l'effort de se raser bras et visage… Pas lui… Bard ne s'est pas rasé la barbe… Personnellement je ne vois que ça et ça ajoute au caractère comique de cet accoutrement. J'ai bien fait d'imposer les robes aux majordomes de sexe masculin !

Finnian, qui se tient également dans la salle, porte quant à lui une longue robe bleue faite de soie. À sa taille se trouve une ceinture noire en cachemire agrémentée d'une fleur et de perles blanches.

Dans la salle qui regroupe tous les invités, je n'ai à peine le temps de la voir que Lizzy se jette sur moi me demandant de danser avec elle. Je jette un regard désespéré à Sebastian qui me le retourne, et accepte la danse de ma fiancée à contre cœur. Son frère qui est là également me regarde avec un regard noir à faire fuir n'importe qui… Pas moi.

À la fin de la danse, Lizzy, heureuse, retourne voir son frère après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

Juste après cela, Aloïs et Claude viennent à ma rencontre.

« Je ne vous croyais pas si bon danseur, Comte ! Se moque Aloïs, un sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas la moitié de mes compétences.

\- Je vois que vous avez eu un bon professeur… Mais je suis certain que si je vous avais appris… Commença Claude.

\- Vous n'auriez certainement pas mieux fait !

\- Avec un élève comme vous certainement que si…

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Tellement de choses…

\- Veuillez m'excuser j'ai des invités à honorer de ma présence. »

Au moment où je tourne les talons, Claude me prend par l'épaule, me retourne et m'embrasse. J'essaie de m'écarter de lui mais il me retient dans un étau de fer. À ce moment-là, Sebastian repousse violemment Claude de mon corps et le regarde avec un regard terrifiant… Ses yeux étaient si rouges que même un sang rouge vif éclatant paraîtrait pâle. Il a un regard meurtrier qui me fait peur, même si je sais qu'il ne m'est pas destiné. À côté d'eux, se tient toujours Aloïs… Il est en pleurs et hurle le nom de Claude à maintes reprises, mais sa voix ne semble pas l'atteindre trop concentré qu'il est sur mon visage et sur Sebastian qui le menace. En une fraction de seconde, celui-ci étrangle Claude et le fait sortir de la salle à une vitesse incroyable. Aucune personne présente ici n'a pu remarquer le geste de mon majordome.

Je sors alors de la pièce et rejoins le jardin dans lequel il a emporté Claude. Je les trouve en plein combat… Malgré le fait que Sebastian s'est déjà battu pour moi un nombre incalculable de fois… C'est la première fois que je me sens ému par ce geste… L'idée seule qu'il se batte d'une façon aussi violente à cause du fait que Claude m'a volé un baiser fait battre mon cœur au plus haut point… Quelle étrange sensation…

Aloïs, toujours en larmes, nous a suivis. À présent à mes côtés, il regarde avec moi le combat entre nos majordomes. L'affrontement est d'une violence sans pareille, jamais je n'avais vu Sebastian se battre avec autant de passion… Il est magnifique ! Mais malgré la beauté qu'il dégage à se battre ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire… Voir deux démons se battre en robe de bal et chaussures à talons est hilarant !

« Comment peux-tu rire de la sorte ?! Claude… Mon Claude m'a trahi…

\- Aloïs, regarde le combat devant toi… Quelque chose ne te gêne-t-il pas ?

\- … »

Après avoir observé la scène, Aloïs ne peut se retenir de hurler de rire, stoppant ainsi le combat qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Sebastian et Claude se retournent alors vers nous et, avec un regard interrogatif, nous demandent d'une même voix :

« Jeune Maître, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Votre Altesse, que se passe-t-il ? »

Aloïs et moi nous regardons et explosons de rire sous les regards interloqués de nos deux majordomes. Après avoir enfin observé leurs tenues, les deux hommes comprennent le ridicule de la situation. Après plusieurs minutes passées à rire aux éclats, Aloïs et moi parvenons enfin à nous calmer. Regardant autour de nous, je remarque que le bruit du combat et de nos rires conjugués a ameuté un bon nombre des invités présents au bal.

« Sebastian ! Fais quelque chose pour faire passer ça comme un événement normal et tout à fait prévu !

\- Yes, My Lord. »

Ses mots me firent frissonner. Il me les avait déjà dit tant de fois pourtant je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point sa voix, son intonation étaient aussi… aussi irrésistibles. En disant cela, il me fixe avec un regard passionné. Il s'avance, alors que mes joues rougissent, et s'adresse aux spectateurs :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, après ce spectacle de toute beauté qui vous a permis de vous distraire et a permis à nos agents de salle de tout mettre en place, je vous invite à rentrer afin de profiter du buffet qui vous est proposé à l'intérieur. »

Après avoir applaudit, les invités sont retournés dans la salle et ont continué de profiter du buffet ainsi que de la danse. Tandis que j'observe mes invités, je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sebastian. Les punitions que j'aimais de plus en plus, la façon dont il s'emporte quand quelqu'un d'autre me touche… Mon rêve…

 **Alors cette confrontation ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 seconde partie

Éxoelediela

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction... Toujours corrigé par _Resiliency6_ bien sûr ! Merci à elle d'ailleurs !**

Quelques heures après, les invités commencent à partir tout en nous remerciant. Bard, Finnian et May-Linn s'occupent du rangement de la salle. Je les autorise à manger les restes et à s'amuser entre eux s'ils le souhaitent. De mon côté, je suis avec Sébastian dans ma chambre mon cœur bat plus fort que jamais… Alors qu'il me déshabille pour me passer mon habit de nuit, je sens son regard envelopper mon corps.

Une fois finit il se lève et alors qu'il allait partir, je le pousse sur le lit, m'allonge sur son ventre en rougissant et l'embrasse. C'est à mon tour de dominer aujourd'hui. Surpris, mais surtout l'air satisfait, Sebastian me laisse prendre les devants et se laisse déshabiller. Tout en lui enlevant ses vêtements, je laisse mes mains parcourir son corps, le caressant sur chaque endroit que je découvre même si mes mains tremblent comme jamais. Arrivé à hauteur de son caleçon je marque un instant d'hésitation qui suffit à le faire me relever et m'embrasser.

« Continuez Jeune Maître, ne vous arrêtez pas. »

Rougissant de plus belle, je continue là où je m'étais arrêté auparavant. Son sexe, qui me paraît énorme, apparaît alors devant mon visage. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. J'aimerais le goûter mais… J'ai tellement peur ! À la place je prends son sexe dans mes mains et fais des mouvements verticaux. Après quelques instants où j'ai entendu des soupirs de sa part, je me mets à genoux sur ses hanches et soulève doucement mes fesses. Sébastian me renverse avant que je n'ai le temps de m'asseoir.

« Il faut vous préparer avant cela, Jeune Maître. »

Il enfonce alors deux doigts en moi et je hurle son prénom. Sur mon cri il accélère ses mouvements avant d'insérer un troisième doigt. Sébastian continue ses mouvements plus vite encore, allant plus loin en moi. Brusquement, il arrête ses mouvements et remplace ses doigts par son pénis… Il ne n'attend pas que je m'adapte à lui, mais commence immédiatement ses allées et venues dans mon corps. C'est peut-être moi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est mieux encore que la première fois… Des cris de jouissance s'emparent déjà de moi. J'aime tellement cette sensation… C'est tellement différent d'avant… Et… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a changé… Peut-être que… que ça vient de cette sensation étrange qu'il me procure…

« Se… Sebastiaaaaan !

\- Tout va bien, Jeune Maître ?

\- Ou… Oui !

\- Je continue alors. »

Sebastian reprend de plus belle. J'ai l'impression qu'il y va plus passionnément que d'habitude… Pendant qu'il accélère, il agrippe mon pénis et fait les mêmes mouvements que ceux de son corps. Je me sens littéralement fondre… Cette sensation… J'ai l'impression que nous ne formons plus qu'un, que nous serons unis pour toujours… J'aime tellement le sentir en moi… Mon cœur bat la chamade. Mon souffle se coupe légèrement… Son toucher, son odeur, sa sueur qui se mélange à la mienne… Tout ça créé la plus fabuleuse des sensations pour moi… Je suis sûr que je ne vais pas durer longtemps encore s'il continue à me procurer autant de plaisir à chaque va et vient. Mais je ne veux pas finir maintenant… Pour une fois, je veux que Sebastian finisse en même temps que moi… Alors je le repousse et, sous son regard plus que surpris, je le couche sur le lit. Là je m'assois sur son bassin, soulève mes fesses et en me rabaissant, je m'empale sur son sexe.

« L… Laisse moi faire… Je… Je me suis entraîner… Ça ira… Je peux le faire…

\- Vous êtes sûr, Jeune Maître ?

\- ... Certain ! »

Je commence alors à le dominer en faisant des mouvements de va et vient sur lui tandis qu'il continue de me masturber. Je vois son regard attendri, qui me fait rougir encore plus intensément. Je ne sais même pas comment il trouve ce que je fais… J'espère qu'il aime… À l'expression de son visage je crois que j'ai ma réponse ! Mais même si j'avoue que j'aime bien dominer, être au-dessus, malgré tout je préfère quand c'est lui qui… qui me pénètre… Il le fait si bien !

Je pense qu'il a senti ma détresse puisqu'il change encore de position… Cette fois-ci nous nous retrouvons assis l'un sur l'autre, moi sur lui toujours. Mais cette fois c'est lui qui fait les mouvements. Je ressens son sexe jusqu'au plus profond de moi… Je ne sais pas si lui aussi est à sa limite… Je n'ose pas lui demander… Je le sens qui me relève et me couche dos au lit. Là, il me passe un oreiller sous le bassin et me soulève les hanches. Il me pénètre à genoux devant moi. Je sens que cette position va me faire venir vite…

« Je peux finir, Jeune Maître ? »

Je hoche la tête pour montrer mon accord. Sebastian sourit et accélère encore plus ses mouvements… J'en peux plus ! C'est… Trop… Sebastian je… Haaa... J'ai… Nous avons joui, bien en même temps… Je sens son liquide chaud se répandre en moi… Mon sperme, lui, se trouve sur mon torse. Après s'être retiré, Sébastian s'avance vers moi et me nettoie avec sa bouche. Une fois mon torse lavé de tout sperme, il commence à prendre mon pénis dans sa bouche et à jouer autour du gland pour le laver, mais également, pour m'exciter encore… Enfin… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'effet souhaité mais c'est ce qu'il se passe… Il me procure tant de sensations… Comment résister ?

Alors qu'il continue de me laver, je sens mon pénis regrossir de plus en plus. Chaque passage de sa langue sur mon sexe me procure un nouveau lot de sensations inouïes. J'ai l'impression que je serais capable de jouir une nouvelle fois s'il continue comme ça. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est ce qu'il recherche à présent… Il passe sa langue de plus en plus rapidement et commence à faire des mouvements de haut en bas avec sa bouche et sa main posées sur mon sexe. S'il ne s'arrête pas je vais finir dans très peu de temps…

Je me sens si bien avec lui... Ces derniers temps j'étais heureux seulement avec lui. Ses attentions, sa voix quand il me parle, les petits sourires que je perçois… Et ce qu'il me fait, les sensations qu'il me donne, j'ai l'impression de fondre… Je… Je… humm… Je vais… haa… alors qu'il me fait de nouveaux jouir… Je me mets à hurler :

« JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIME ! »

 **Pour ceux qui veulent laisser un petit message, nous nous ferons une joie d'y répondre !  
**

 **Les trois autres fictions de ce recueil sont en cours de correction également, et nous vous les ferons parvenir avec joie !**


End file.
